The True Germany
by waterrain
Summary: Germany goes through sad times, heart ache, and all kinds of stuff, but his older bruder Prussia is there for him.However Prussia has a quite odd way of showing that he cares along with loving to tease and making his little bruder blush.
1. Tear Stained Cheeks

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Germany will also be called 'West' For Prussia calls him West. Switches from West to Germany, It bounces a little bit. Hopefully not too confusing. Please Review and Thank you.**

Prussia knows that West is a complete and utter virgin. While on the other hand Prussia is quite experienced and he feels sorry that West will forever remain a virgin. For West is hard working, serious, firm, and to some quite scary. In truth Prussia knows and notices that his little brother blushes quite easily, but funny enough none of the other Nations observe that fact about West. Prussia knows that West has no love life, no sex life, and he barely even has a social life. The annoying thing to Prussia is that West does not care at all about ever having sex, or rarely anything that Prussia demeans to be awesome.

Prussia is skeptical about the so called 'Friendship' that North Italy and Japan claim to have with West. After all he has secretly observed how they acted with West, but finds that they do not seem to understand West at all. Personally, Prussia find that West at times can be a bit stupid and not realizing that he is being used for after all West is pretty strong. In reality to Prussia is the fact that Italy more or less is using West because Italy is very weak and always calling West to save him. The thing however that royally pissed Prussia off, but he figured it would happen and even said to West that it would occur. It was that Italy the one that West kept on helping and saving betrayed him by revealing some of his secrets.

Prussia had found out when West came home muttering and thinking that he would not hear him. The times when West would cry and shed tears was in the safety of his own bedroom and a pillow to hide his face, but Prussia knew that fact and had dealt with the muffled sobs of West. Prussia knew that West was near tears because of the fact of his little brother walking calmly, but he was talking in those little mutters in that sad tone and his head looking down. West always told Prussia to stay away every single time, but to no affect for Prussia never did listen to his little brother. Prussia would always be there and bring back West to his normal self. After several minutes Prussia makes his way to West's bedroom and opens the door quietly. West was on his back and there was a silky black pillow covering his face. Prussia noticed like always West has on a shirt and boxers when he is in his bedroom, but hardly ever takes off his shirt unless it is really hot during summer time or when he takes a shower or when he happens to be really drunk.

"West." Prussia stated calmly as he walked closer to West and noticed that West did not remove the pillow.

"Go away, Bruder." Prussia heard Germany's muffled response and that was when Prussia rolled his eyes then frowned lightly. Prussia jumped onto Germany's hips with great ease and his legs on either side of West's hips along with using one hand to bring West's wrists above his head. He used another hand to remove the silky black pillow from West's face and that was when Prussia stared at his face. Germany's eyes were puffy along with his cheeks being tear stained along with looking very vulnerable and oddly enough to Prussia looking quite pretty despite having cried. Prussia almost always saw the after effect of the crying, but at times he saw West's tears. Each and everytime it causes Prussia to just stare at West as if seeing the aftermath of his crying for the first time. Prussia shook his head and then he noticed that West was biting his own lips and looking quite embrassed.

"Go away, Bruder. The other Nations are more than likely laughing at me." Germany muttered softly and looked away from Prussia, but his chin was held by one of Prussia's hands.

"Nope, West. More than likely consider you too kinky to torture." Prussia replied playfully while grinning and noticing West's growing blush that none of the Nations notice at all.

"Shut up, Bruder." Germany muttered calmly and Prussia leaned over to West's right ear.

"No, I'm way too awesome to shut up." Prussia whispered firmly into West's right ear and felt his head trying to move, but Prussia's grip was strong. Prussia smile for it is quite easy to get West trapped when he is in one of his depressed moods, but the difficult part is bringing West back to normal depending on the event. Prussia moved away from West's right ear and noticed how flushed he looked which made Prussia smile for it very easy to embarrass his little brother. He still had a firm grip on West's wrists and being above his head.

"Bruder—" Germany started to say, but stopped when Prussia kissed him on the forehead along with having his finger on West's soft lips as a sign for him to 'Shut Up'.

"Anyway you are awesome, but I'm way more awesome than you." Prussia said calmly while grinning at his blushing little brother with his blond hair all messed up and those blue eyes still glassy from the tears.

"Come on, West. It could have been worse." Prussia commented causally and then he noticed West was frowning in thought.

"How, Bruder?" Germany asked sternly as he looked his older brother directly in the eyes.

"Hmm, Well West. At least they do not know that you are a Virgin and not to mention what you do to yourself. Oh and how you blush easily along with not really be comfortable at someone talking into your ear. Also being embarrassed and at times easy to confuse. Heh, At least they do not know what you do or say when you are really really drunk. There is a reason why I'm there with you to make sure you do not do anything stupid or something you will regret. Plus for blackmail and stuff like that West. So the other Nations knowing you are into BDSM is not that bad. Consider yourself lucky." Prussia said while grinning at the embarrassed and blushing West. "Don't worry, West. I won't tell your secrets after all you are Mein Kleiner Bruder."

Germany looked at Prussia and stubbornly forced his blushing away. Prussia decided to let go of West's wrists, but he still remained straddled on West's hips while grinning like a loony person for he noticed West's blush was starting to return.

"Alright, Bruder. Get off of me." Germany said calmly and firmly, but Prussia hugged him tightly having West's head on his chest.

"Nope, I'm too awesome to listen to you." Prussia replied teasingly and Germany managed to get out of the hug, but that only happened because Prussia allowed it to happen.

"I'm going to apologize to Italy." Germany said calmly and his back was towards Prussia. He missed Prussia's shocked and outraged face.

"You are not awesome, West. No saying sorry today and if anyone should apologize it should be Italy. No tonight you are going to forget all that nonsense and have some beer with me. Tomorrow would be better and tonight you will get all the way back to normal." Prussia said firmly and he grabbed West's arm tightly.

"Fine, but I have to get dressed. I will not go out drinking in my underclothing." Germany stated in a serious voice and then Prussia walked out of West's bedroom, but stayed by the door waiting. Germany sighs heavily and decided tonight to wear white underwear instead of his boxers. Prussia yawned and then looked at West all dressed in his uniform.

"Alright let's go, West. Time to go to the bar and start drinking." Prussia said happily and dragged West along by the hand otherwise it would have taken a little bit longer.

**Please Review and Thank you. There will be more chapters. Mein Kleiner Bruder is German for 'My Little Brother'.**


	2. Extremely drunk

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Germany will also be called 'West' For Prussia calls him West. Switches from West to Germany, It bounces a little bit. Hopefully not too confusing. **

**Please Review and Thank you. **

**Warning Drunk Male being kissed by another Male. (Kissing, Lap Dances)**

Prussia's View

_Third Power View_

I managed to drag West all the way to a bar that serves the best beer in Germany and I started off at a slow pace. I felt like laughing at how fast West drained drink after drink just to forget the fact that the one he saves the most had betrayed him right away without even being tortured. I frowned as I finished the beer at West's sad face and his eyes glistening with sorrow. At a point I found Italy to be cute, but I figured out he was more into my bird and the fact that he ignored me pretty much. To be honest West is pretty cute and adorable when he is blushing so prettily.

I have heard plenty of males and females at bars plus at other places talking about West, but the males as always were the worst. The worst part happens to be that those people are Russians from Russia always the ones that do or say this type of stuff, but my question is why the hell they had to move to Germany. The males that talked about West said 'Nice tight looking ass', 'I would tap that completely', 'Sexy body', 'I so want to see him naked and on my bed', 'I want to be inside of him', 'He looks so fuck able', 'I would pay a lot of money to have sex with him', and a lot more, but West is a bit stupid and clueless that he does not even notice. Also the damn Russians talked in Russia, but I know Russian and West does too. However he just ignores it or thinks it is someone else they are referring too. West has self confidence issues and no one expect me notices since I'm awesome.

Also some of the males are bold enough to grope my little brother on the ass and of course West was all wide eyed along with blushing, but lucky none of the Nations especially France knows that when he touched at times all West does is remain in shock for a time. I had to step in and teach them a lesson. Of course my voice reverted back to the tone that I used as a pirate and sounding very threatening along with being highly imitating. No one messes or touches Mein Kleiner Bruder and get away with it. A few highly bold males have in fact kissed my little bruder on the lips and groped him on the ass, but then I decide to help West out by kicking their asses for him. Plus I love kicking ass and beating up people unlike a certain pansy ass Austria.

A few male scum bags have tried to have their way with my little bruder while he was very much so drunk, but I was there and took care of the issue for him since West was too far gone. I drink beer with my little bruder for a reason, I don't let him drink alone, and I take care of those that would try to take advantage of him. Needless to say it was not enjoyable for those select few and I made damn sure of it. A Nation can't be killed, but a Nation can be injured and also can be raped by others. The females are a bit less aggressive and they are just plain flirty to West which leaves him utter confused. I hate Russia and Russians, but I hate it even more when they more here into Germany. Why can't the Russians just stay in Russia.

I looked at West and rolled my eyes at the massive amount of beer he has already consumed. I decided that I could leave West for a few minutes to go to the restroom and then flirt with some of the bar maids.

_Germany was very drunk and he barely noticed that Prussia had left. As soon as Prussia walked away that was when a male approached Germany and sat down by him._

"_So, What is someone so beautiful doing here drinking so much beer?"_

"_Oh, I was betrayed and humiliated."_

"_Who was that person with you?"_

"_My bruder." _

"_Oh and what is your name?"_

"_My bruder calls me West."._

"_Nice uniform are you in the military?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Wow, you look way too beautiful and pretty for that type of life style."_

_Germany finished a couple of more beers and pulled off his uniform jacket revealing his white shirt underneath it. The male saw Germany's tears and he felt as if in a trance. He wanted to cheer this beautiful blond hair, blue eyed, and lovely male up. The only way the male knew how to cheer someone up is by kissing and hugging a person, but that was only used for females. However the man wanted to cheer up this lovely and tearful male. Germany didn't notice when the other male kissed him on the lips and had placed Germany onto his lap with his arms wrapped around him firmly. All Germany felt was dizziness and warmth, but nothing else. _

_The other male felt wonderful and he begun exploring West's warm mouth. His hands started roaming and forgetting the reason as to why he wanted to comfort this man. All the man felt was friction and he wanted to have West. He could not describe this feeling and wanting of this tempting blond man. The male heard a soft man and pulled away to see the cute flushness on him. The man wanted to explore more and more, but not really understanding for he has only been with females and this is his first time feeling like this towards a man._

"_A-ah, So embarrassing." Germany muttered softly and attempted to get off the man lap, but failed for said man held his hips. _

"_It's alright." The man whispered into West's ear and then kissed it softly. Germany's ears were sensitive and he shuddered slightly. The male picked West up and started to carry him away. His hand was groping West's bottom and he smiled when he heard a soft moan._

_Prussia came back from flirting with the bar maids, but then soon discovered West was gone from the spot and he quickly located West. Prussia was royally pissed off, he quickly got West back, and then proceed to beat the other male up._

I tossed the man that was carrying my bruder out of the bar as if he was a bride and of course I went back to West who was back to drinking more beer. After a while West climbed onto my lap and was chest to chest with me. I sighed heavily as West moved close to my right ear and then kissed it.

"I want to have sex. I don't care anymore screw it all. I hate it when you keep on making fun of me for being a Virgin. It's not my fault that I'm still a Virgin. It is your fault Bruder." Germany slurred softly my ear and then I sighed heavily. I pulled West into a tight hug and ignored the friction he was causing to my lower body. I noticed that a lot of people were staring at West and not at all at me despite the fact I'm awesome.

"Well, West. I'm not going to let any of the humans have with you." I muttered into West's right ear and then placed him into the chair next to me. West begun drinking more beer and his blue eyes were completely glazed over. Okay now is the time to make sure West doesn't do anything too stupid or goes with anyone since well when West is really really drunk. He is quite the slut and says the most tempting things to people along with being rather self confident. I decided to have another beer and West took off his shirt, but no one is offended expect me and that is because the humans are staring at West with lustful eyes. No one in the bar cares that West is shirtless only about the face he looks sexy and seductive, but that is what I have been hearing in the bar.

"Hey, Blondie! Can you strip for us?" A random visitor from France asked and I know that for he is French along with knowing who live here.

"Oh and can you dance too?" A Russian asked calmly while smiling sweetly and I hate Russians for they are two faced just like that damn Russia. Everyone in the damn bar wanted West and his body, but I won't allow them to have sex with him. I sighed as West stripped all the way to his underwear and that was when I felt a bit shocked for West always wore boxers.

Damnit why did West have to wear those white underwear that is tight and shows off his ass. Now the people in the bar are openly staring and I can tell that they are really enjoying seeing Mein Kleiner Bruder only in his underwear. I was feeling a bit annoyed at both West and the crowd of people. I sighed and turned my back for a moment to order myself a bar and decided to ignore the crowd along with West for a moment. Why does this always happen when West does not look so called scary and when West acts as if he was some kind of a loose moral less slut.

I finished my beer and then looked back to discover West was on a man's lap giving him a lap dance just using his hips along with rubbing on him. Every time West is extremely drunk he is like a sex kitten wanting to have sex, but I make sure he does not have sex with anyone. Of course when West is relaxed or non scary looking people tend to look at him as if he was some kind of sex object, but when West is drunk as if he was a sex kitten. One of the many reasons as to why West is so serious, firm, and normally not relaxed. I will be awesome and make sure West has his virginity intact. After all I have to defend his honor and kick the asses of those that dare try to make West a non-virgin.

I slowly started making my walk towards West, but sped up the pace when Mein Kleiner Bruder was making lewd sounding moans. I quickly grabbed my little brother with one arm and used my other hand to punch the man in the face which knocked him out. West's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. I sighed heavily and then decided to carry West as if he was a bride. I know West will not really remember anything in the morning and it can be such a pain in the ass. West when he is normal does not act like a 'Sex Kitten', but instead smiling a lot and being in a complete daze which allows others to take advantage of him regardless of the gender. West is completely unaware that yes he is good looking, sexy, cute, and so on according to many people that see him. Also that yes there are many people that want to have sex with West even Germans that live in Germany and along with even the German soldiers. It can be annoying making sure West remains a Virgin, but well worth it for all the teasing I can to him. Hell even if West is no longer a Virgin there are plenty of other stuff to tease him about, but I want West to be a Virgin and that is what he shall remain unless I decide otherwise. I'm completely and utterly full of awesomeness. For the most part West does not even so much think of sex or wanting sex, but he only wants or make actions toward it whenever he happens to be very very drunk.

I'm awesome and cool. I will take West home and no one will have sex with Mein Kleiner Bruder. I managed to grab West's uniform and I put the uniform into West's arms. Long Live The Virgin Germany and The Constant Teasing. I smiled and then thought to myself about what I will tell West about what happened. Man he will be so embarrassed and then he will blush so prettily along with his blue eyes being all wide eyed. I just love teasing West and making him blush. I'm proud of it and I'm completely awesome. Of course the other Nations do not know or notice that Germany can blush. Like hell I would reveal that fact and betray West. I'm not like Italy and I will not ever betray West. It is best not to think about Italy and to think I use to think he was so cute.

_One of the many reasons as to why Germany is a Virgin is because Prussia puts a stop to it and won't let anyone go all the way with West or do anything too sexual. Not caring whether it is Human or Nation. Prussia secretly likes the fact West is a Virgin and it is very easy to tease him. Germany really does not care about ever having sex, but that does not make others stop from wanting or picturing themselves having sex with Germany or saying sexual things. _

**Please Review and Thank you. There will be more chapters. Mein Kleiner Bruder is German for 'My Little Brother'.**

**The Scene Of Germany and Other Man in Third Power View**

_Germany was sitting on a man's lap and he was chest to chest with him. Germany's legs were on either side and he leaned into the man's right ear to whisper to him 'I want to have sex with you'. The whisper was both blunt and sedative along with being slightly slurred. The man did not stand a chance and he did not even think for a moment that he would want to have sex with a man, but that blond haired blue eyed man was causing sensuous that no woman caused him to feel so strongly. Germany was giving the man a sensual lap dance and the male had his hands on Germany's bare slender hips. The man saw the blond haired male his blue eyes were half-lidded in a seductive manner and he enjoyed the friction that the blond wearing only white underwear was causing. Germany let out a lewd moan and the other man wanted to claim this blond male. Prussia grabbed Germany away from the man and used his other fist to knock the other man out. Germany was carried bridal style by Prussia who was highly pissed off and decided that it was time to return home._

**Anyway Please Review and There will be more chapters.**


End file.
